Una princesa en Apuros
by Shizuka-Karo
Summary: La princesa Saori, quién se siente algo necesitada por estos dias, elabora un plan de un falso secuestro esperando que un principe azul la rescate. Rescate que dará problemas a dos de sus súbditos. (ambientado en la Edad Media)


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

UNA PRINCESA EN APUROS

Estamos en la época medieval, famosa época en donde existían extensos reinos los cuales eran poblados por campesinos y plebeyos, reinados por los sumos monarcas; no nos debemos olvidar de los majestuosos castillos, dragones escupe fuego, bestias y animales míticos, caballeros valientes de relucientes armaduras de hierro y espadas forjadas… Época de paz y tranquilidad que se puede respirar y sin ningún ruido molesto en millas.

 **-¡SOCORRO!-**

Excepto ese, ¡Vaya! Que tenemos por aquí. Adentrándonos en el castillo de un reino ¿Qué es eso que se puede divisar en la torre del castillo?

 **-¡SOCORRO!-** una doncella de cabellera lila grita desde la habitación más alta de la torre.

¡Oh! ¡Es la princesa Saori quien está pidiendo ayuda! Ella es la única heredera del trono, siendo una bella jovencita pacífica y tranquila, poseedora de grandes dones, aunque últimamente tuvo un comportamiento algo… Dejando eso de lado ¿Quién será tan cruel y malvado para encerrar así a la hermosa princesa del reino?

-Yo misma subí a la torre y me encerré en la habitación- contesta la princesa Saori -Quiero que un guapo, fuerte y valiente príncipe en su corcel blanco me rescate- unas estrellitas de ilusión aparecen en sus ojos.

Vaya parece que la princesa Saori anda algo 'necesitada' (la princesa Saori dirige una mirada asesina a la narradora) glup… siguiendo con la historia. Mientras la princesa grita pidiendo ayuda, no muy lejos de allí un muchacho fuerte y osado…

-Es la princesa Saori. Mmm… ¿Qué estará tramando ahora?- el joven Seiya, mientras recogía y guardaba los sacos de harina en el almacén, escuchó los gritos de la princesa provenientes del castillo del reino -De seguro debe de estar entrenando la voz para la ópera-

-¡Seiya! ¡Date prisa con esos sacos! Hay clientes que atender- dentro de la tienda, Shiryu apuraba a su amigo y socio para que terminara de hacer sus labores y lo ayude con el negocio de la granja.

El joven Seiya, conocido por su rebeldía y terquedad metiéndose en más de un problema en el pueblo también era poseedor de una gran valentía y osadía. Terminó con los sacos de harina y entró a la tienda para ayudar a su amigo, uno de los cuatro socios aparte de él que estaban a cargo de la granja y su negocio.

-Ah! Disculpe, mi casa está infestada de pulgas y piojos del bosque oscuro, ¿algún consejo?- un hombre, tanto de edad como altura mediana, se dirige a Seiya quien entraba a la tienda con un saco en manos.

-¡Hummm!... tengo el remedio preciso para eso- el moreno empieza a buscar entre las cosas detrás del mostrador. El hombre se acerca para ver qué es lo que buscaba el chico pero y apenas puede estirar el cuello cuando -Pulverice este extracto de quimera de fuego con una escama de grifón de las montañas cada vez que el sol aparezca a medianoche. Son dos dosis- Seiya se levanta y hace una medida con sus manos explicando cómo es la preparación de dicho remedio.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. Quédate con el truco- el sujeto toma el saco que el moreno traía cuando ingresó a la tienda y dio vuelta encaminándose a la salida.

-Como quieras- Seiya con su resortera, dio a las manos del sujeto quien soltó el saco cuando ocurrió el impacto.

 **-¡SOCORRO!-**

-Sigue gritando, va a terminar por quedar ronca- Seiya mira hacia la dirección del castillo. Mira de reojo a Shiryu quien seguía atendiendo a los clientes. Y con mucha cautela, se encamina a los establos saliendo de la tienda.

 **-¡SOCORRO!-**

-Será mejor que vaya a ver que le ocurre- una vez que ensilló a su caballo, Seiya empieza a cabalgar dirigiéndose al castillo.

- **¡SOCORRO!** ¡Me voy a enfermar de la garganta si sigo gritando así!-

* * *

Una vez que llegó a los pies de la torre en donde la princesa se encontraba.

-¡Oh, mi heroico caballero que vino a rescatarme! Menos mal que llego. ¡Estoy prisionera!-

-¡No se preocupe! Yo la rescataré- gritó Seiya cuando vio a la princesa Saori asomarse a la ventana.

-Je je je. Todo está resultando tal como lo planeé- dijo Saori para sí misma mientras movía el manubrio del torno para que la soga sujetada a este bajara.

-Ya puede jalar- gritó Seiya una vez que la soga bajó por completo.

-¡Que holgazán!- se queja la princesa Saori mientras volvía a accionar el manubrio del torno.

Una vez que la soga estaba recogida de nuevo, la princesa Saori se asomó a la ventana recibiendo a su príncipe con un beso.

-¡Oh, mi héroe, llegaste a salvarme! Te mereces un beso. Muuuac... ¡¿Eh?!- sin embargo solo había una llave amarrada al final de la soga.

-¡Esa es una llave maestra, abre cualquier puerta!- gritó Seiya quien seguía abajo. Mientras la princesa Saori enojada y gruñendo tomaba la llave.

-¡Espero que con ella abras también tu cabeza dura!- encolerizada, la princesa Saori lanzó la llave con fuerza y con mucha precisión ya que golpeó en la cabeza a Seiya dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Tonc!- hasta incluso sonó hueco.

-"Parece que se necesita un incentivo" pensó la joven. Sacó un megáfono de quien sabe dónde (ni saber que en esa época existían megáfonos) y por medio de este gritó -¡SOCORRO! ¡EL QUE ME RESCATE DE AQUÍ, GANARÁ CIEN MONEDAS DE ORO Y UN BESO!-

Y… ni tardo ni perezoso Seiya ya estaba escalando la torre.

-"¿Qué no hacen los hombres por un beso?"- se preguntó mentalmente la princesa Saori.

-¡Aquí estoy hermosa princesa Saori! ¡Yo te salvaré!- dijo nada más y nada menos que Jabu, el rival de Seiya siendo de carácter calmado y tranquilo con la característica de poseer buena suerte, que extrañamente apareció de la nada sujetándose de la ventana de la torre.

-¡Aaaahhh!- ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!- Seiya apenas y pudo llegar a sujetarse de la ventana.

-Fue pura suerte. El sabio mago Shion me escogió como aprendiz y este fue el primer truco que me enseñó-

-¡Suerte, suerte…! Otra vez tu maldita suerte-

-Probé por primera vez este truco y me encontré aquí a tiempo para rescatar a su majestad la princesa Saori-

-¿Qué cuento es ese? ¡Yo llegué primero y la salvaré!- gruñó Seiya.

-¡Yo la rescataré!- bufó Jabu.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo haré!- gritó Seiya.

-¡No! ¡Lo haré yo!- gritó Jabu.

-No se peleen. Los besaré a los dos- dijo Saori tratando de calmar la situación.

-¡No interrumpas!- gritaron ambos callando a la princesa -¡Yo lo haré!-y continuaron con su pleito.

-¡Grumf!- la princesa Saori no tuvo de otra que sentarse en el suelo hasta que ese par resolviera sus problemas. ¿En que se había metido? Y todo solo por buscar a un príncipe digno de ella.

Una hora después.

-¡Yo!-

-¡Yo!-

-¡Basta!- gritó la princesa Saori morada como su cabello -¡Terminaré con esto! ¡BOBBY!-

-¡Ja, Ja! Cree que le tengo miedo a un vulgar perro- Jabu carcajeaba ante el llamado de Saori.

-Eso lo sé. Yo, nunca… - Seiya es interrumpido por Jabu.

-¡Sí, le tienes miedo!-

-¡No! ¡Tú le temes!- ambos se apuntaban y molestaban como niños chiquitos.

-¡Muchachos!- Saori llamó a ambos -Bobby no es un perro- dijo de lo más tranquila.

-¡GRAURRRR!- un dragón de más de tres metros, color negro carbón, grandes alas y ojos rojos como el mismo fuego hace presencia al lado de la torre del castillo.

-¡G-GLUP! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- grita Jabu, todavía sujetándose de la ventana.

-¡Adiós! ¡Yo me voy!- grita Seiya al momento de soltarse de la ventana y saltar hacia el suelo.

-Fue una verdadera suerte haber aprendido este truco- dice Jabu al momento de tele transportarse de la ventana desapareciendo ante los ojos del dragón.

-¡Cobarde!- grita Seiya desde el suelo -Si no fuera por tu magia habrías sido comida para dragón.

-¡Te escuche!- dijo Jabu al momento de aparecer al lado de Seiya -Has de saber que tengo más coraje en este dedo de lo que tienes tú en todo el cuerpo- comenta mientras alzaba el dedo índice.

-¿Y de qué sirve tener un dedo valeroso si el resto es cobarde? Ja, Ja, Ja…- Seiya se burlaba de Jabu.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!- lo apunta con el dedo.

-¿Lo ves? Solo tu dedo tiene valor-

-Hagamos una apuesta, el primero que logre rescatar a la princesa Saori se llevará las monedas y tendrá al otro de lacayo por un mes-

-Acepto. Pero nada de brujerías- dice Seiya al momento de estrechar la mano con Jabu sellando el trato.

Una vez que inicia el rescate.

-¡Ahora verás como lo hace un matador de dragones!- exclama Seiya mientras hacía girar una cuerda con un pico de metal en el extremo final. Lanza la cuerda a la ventana golpeando a Saori.

-¡AY!-

-Disculpe princesa Saori- Seiya empieza a escalar la torre apoyándose en la cuerda -Es bueno que el valor empiece por el dedo y se esparza por todo el cuerpo ¡¿no es cierto Jabu?!-

-Grrr… - refunfuña Jabu -Quiero ver que hace tu valor contra Bobby- el dragón está parado al lado de la torre haciendo guardia.

-Ya estoy preparado- contesta Seiya quien se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Bobby se da cuenta del intruso que escala la torre -Traía una poción derriba-dragones por si acaso-

-No se atreva a hacerle daño a Bobby- pide la princesa Saori con el entrecejo fruncido -Es aún un cachorro-

-No se preocupe, solo lo dormirá por una horas- el dragón empieza a rugir hacia Seiya, este aprovechando en un abrir de boca de Bobby, saca la bolsita que contenía la poción y la lanza a la boca del dragón.

-Creo que esta vez Seiya me vencerá- un cabizbajo y triste Jabu se siente en la parte baja de una rama grande inclinada -¿Será acaso que mi suerte me ha abandonado?-

La poción hace efecto, el dragón sufre un ataque de estornudos lo cual hace que al final termine escupiendo fuego. Fuego que no llega a otro más que a Seiya.

-¡Pobre Bobby!- exclama Saori.

-¿Pobre Bobby? ¡Pobre yo!- Seiya, totalmente quemado por el tiro del dragón, cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

El dragón dormido debido al efecto de la poción empieza a caer hacia un lugar específico.

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué desgracia! El dragón caerá sobre mí- grita un Jabu al borde de la desesperación. Sin embargo, y aunque no se la crean, la poca suerte que aún consrvaba Jabu hizo que el dragón cayera sobre la parte alta de la rama, que fue usada como una catapulta ya que debido al peso del animal lanzó a Jabu con suma puntería hacia donde se encontraba Saori -¡Uuf! Estuvo cerca-

-¡Oh, que romántico!- exclama la princesa Saori al momento de recibir en sus brazos a Jabu.

-Aquí vengo a salvarla princesa Saori- contesta el muchacho al ser agarrado por la doncella.

-¿Puede decirme como pretende sacarme de aquí?-

-Es una buena pregunta- Jabu, después de bajarse de los brazos de Saori, pone una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa -¿Qué le parece así? **¡SOCORRO!** \- Jabu grita a todo pulmón asomándose a la ventana.

-No. Tengo otra idea mejor- contesta una furiosa princesa Saori que le da una paliza a Jabu antes de patearlo fuera de la torre.

 **-¡SOCORROOOO!** \- exclama Jabu una vez que es expulsado de la torre cayendo directo al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Una vez en el suelo.

-¡Esa princesa es muy difícil de rescatar!- exclama un adolorido Jabu.

-Se me ocurre un plan ¿Qué tal si unimos nuestras fuerzas y bzz… bzz…?- dice un quemado Seiya.

-Y…- Jabu, usando su magia, hace aparecer un ratón que Seiya lo usa como proyectil de su resortera -Allá va… uno… dos… tres… ¡Fuego!- exclama Seiya cuando lanza al ratón hacia la ventana de la torre.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡UN RATÓN!- enseguida se escucha el grito de la princesa Saori, quien por escapar del ratón termina lanzándose de la ventana.

-Ahí viene cayendo. El que la agarre, se llevará las cien monedas- Seiya y Jabu con las manos extendidas intentan atrapar a Saori pero….

-¡AAAHHHH!- grita Saori.

-¡Huy! Casi lo logré- dice Seiya.

-Es gordita. Pudo haberme roto un brazo- comenta Jabu.

La princesa Saori cae en medio de ambos estrepitosamente.

-¡GUARDIAS!- un grupo de guardias salen del castillo sorprendiendo a Seiya y a Jabu.

* * *

En el calabazo.

-A pesar de todo, me siento feliz de que mi suerte no me abandonara- dice Jabu que estaba sentado en un banco de madera recostado en la pared.

-¿Cómo no? Estas tan preso como yo, que no tengo suerte- contesta Seiya quien caminaba en círculos.

-Si… pero yo sé el truco de teletransportarme. ¡Adiós Seiya!- se despide Jabu al momento de desaparecer.

-¡BUAAAAAA…! ¡No me dejes solo!- Seiya lloriqueaba al verse solo en el calabozo.

 ** _Fin_**

Gracias por leer ;D

Es lo que se me ocurriò por el momento y no pude evitar las ganas de publicarlo


End file.
